Strawberries
by Feather
Summary: Best friends since high school, can Usagi and Mamoru overcome their pride to admit that they have fallen head-over-heels for each other?


Strawberries  
  
Summery: Best friends since high school, Usagi and Mamoru are too proud to admit they have both fallen head-over-heels for each other. The chronicles of their high school days and how friendship eventually blossoms into romance. A semi-alternate universe.  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Author's Notes: I finally caved in, and wrote a semi-humor story. There is no clear humor, but I tried. This has taken me a while to write; I find it much easier to write angst works. This idea has swam through my head for so long, I have finally been driven to write it, for the sheer sake of the idea itself, and for the enjoyment of writing it down. Please enjoy, or don't, but construct all criticism constructively. All suggestions, comments, etc. are welcome to sleepykitty101@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
She hated High School. Before the morning bell was the worst, lockers slamming, jocks trying to look important and manly while flexing their freakishly huge biceps; the "pretty people" as she called them gushing about the night before, the clubs and parties they had been to, trying to cram as much gossip as possible before class, the result an inhumanly fast stream of chatter; the loners looking on sadly, trying to look like they weren't trying to listen to the popular people, who occasionally threw disgusted looks back at them; the Math team comparing formulas and arguing over the quickest way to do a logic problem; and the teachers exchanging discipline tips and casserole recipes while secretly trying to look like they weren't looking at the other teachers' sweaters and plotting which pants set to wear the next day. Good thing she only had the rest of the year. It made her sick.  
Usagi fell into none of the categories above; she was a intellectual person who got bad grades, an aspiring artist and composer who simply was born into an over-bred family and unfortunately had to explain that while her IQ was well over 100, she came home with C's and D's because her teachers hated her, her classes were so easy they were boring, and she didn't work well with other people. It wasn't that she was a punk either, although her parents seemed to see her as one. She was a clean, nice person who found it hard to trust and get to know people, and therefore found it hard to work with people. Appearing to be a recluse and an outsider, it eventually lost her many friends that could have been made.  
Usagi turned around quickly, trying to make it to her locker before the bell rang. She collided solidly with an unidentified individual male. She tripped over his leg, caught her balance and stood on one foot, and promptly fell down next to him. Her books and papers flew in every direction. Blushing furiously, she stood up quickly and offered a hand to help him up. He shook his head, gathered up her papers, handed them to her, and stood up. She smiled weakly, "Thanks. Sorry," she said, still blushing. She hurried off to her classroom, cursing silently for her idiocy and completely forgetting about the books she needed in her locker.  
  
  
It wasn't that bad, Mamoru thought, it's not everyday you run into a beautiful girl. It was true; the girl that he had just bumped into was beautiful, far more beautiful than any other he had seen. Her hair was a mass of pale golden loose curls that cascaded down past her shoulders. Her lips were a pale, rose petal pink that contrasted smoothly with her creamy skin. Her eyes were a stormy sapphire. Her face narrow, her body small but strong, her face picture-perfect, she was beautiful. Of course, her clothes were less so, an un-flattering pair of dirty black cargo pants and a hooded black sweater, but she didn't need designer clothes to show her true beauty. Lost in thought, Mamoru lost sight of her as she slipped, still blushing, through the halls.  
  
Perfect. He was in her English class. Life is so unfair, she thought bitterly. She had never noticed him before, but now that she did, she marveled that she hadn't. He was handsome, stunningly so, his black hair neat, his gray eyes kind, his face holding laughter lines near his eyes, showing his laid-back nature. Usagi barely heard what was said during class as she thought of how humiliating the incident in the hall had been. "Tsukino? Tsukino Usagi? Can you please read your composition to the class?"  
Usagi snapped back into attention. What, her composition? Oh no, she thought, it's still in my locker. "It's not here. I left it in my locker." Usagi kept her eyes downcast.  
"Well, Tsukino, we can here your essay tomorrow. You will lose marks, you understand, no doubt? Chiba, we can here yours now."  
Usagi barely heard as Chiba Mamoru, the boy she had ran into in the hall, gave his essay. The bell sounded for lunch right as the boy began to read. Usagi shot out of the classroom to her locker, were she emptied her books. She went to the lunchroom.  
  
Her day just couldn't get any worse. She had forgotten her lunch and had forced to order school food. She stared at her tray, which supposedly was spaghetti. She flinched, picked up her forked, and dared to poke at it. Just as she managed the courage to lift a forkful into her mouth, someone sat down across from her.  
She looked up, startled, fork still half-way in her mouth. Debating whether or not to continue the bite, or put it down, Usagi felt herself flush, knowing she look stupid. She quickly finished her forkful, preparing to introduce herself. She quickly recognized who it was, the boy she had ran into earlier that day. While Usagi continued to blush and remain temporarily speechless, Mamoru started to talk.  
"I'm sorry about the incident in the hall today. I should have see you coming, I would have moved. I'm Mamoru, Chiba Mamoru. And you are Tsukino Usagi? I've heard several of your compositions, they are stunning, amazing. I do not think I have ever heard anything so breathtaking."  
Usagi cleared her throat, and without comprehending what she was saying, she spoke. "Thank you, very much so, but I don't think that complimenting my works will get you very far. I have heard of you, Chiba Mamoru, and I know very well that you have a reputation as a class clown, voted most likely to become a comedian by our fellow peers last year, and highly doubt that one such as yourself would have heard my pieces, or anything of the sort, as you are a, how can I phrase this, a pop type, I suppose," she finished dully, yet still keeping a slightly superior tone.  
Suddenly upon realizing what she had just said, she flushed even more. Genius, Usagi, you idiot! she scolded herself. I am so stupid, my humor ruining everything as usual. You barely know the guy, he'll think that you're serious. Her thoughts were interrupted by the musical sound of laughter. She looked up, startled.   
The corners of Mamoru's eyes were crinkled in merriment as he laughed softly. Usagi couldn't believe it. People rarely understood her sense of humor, instead taking what she said as personal, not as a joke, which Usagi supposed you could call it. "You find that humorous?" she said, still utterly stupefied by what she was seeing.  
Mamoru finished laughing. "Of course. Did you think I would take it literally? I saw it for what it was: humor. I'm not like the rest," he waved vaguely over his shoulder at the rest of the student body lunching, "I know that you are different, and can respect that."  
Usagi's eyes filled with rage. "Different? I am not different, as you call me. I am a person who does not spend time with people, and am therefore regarded as different by the exact society that I am trying to ignore and avoid. Now if you were wise, Chiba Mamoru, you would keep your mouth closed if you didn't want to insult anymore people, but as you have clearly demonstrated you are not, I find you vexing and do not wish to associate with you any longer. Good day to you, Chiba-san."  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow, and caught her wrist as she tried to get up. He pulled her down across from him. "As I see it, I was not the one to associate with you in the first place."   
It was Usagi's turn to raise and eyebrow. "Contrary, I do believe it was, Mamoru, as you were the one to sit to sit with me in the first place. You then implied conversation, which concludes the matter, that you were the one to begin this whole matter."  
Usagi then, most probably for the first time in her life, began to laugh openly, at the sheer stupidity of the conversation they had just held.   
Mamoru joined the suit until they both clutched their sides with laughter. Usagi, upon realizing what she was doing, actually committing herself to talk to another human her age, abruptly stopped her laughter, stood up with her tray, and hurried over to the exit.  
Mamoru sighed, stood up, and went to sit with some other friends.  
  
Usagi walked slowly home. A light drizzle fell from a hazy, overcast sky, giving Usagi a groggy feeling. Feeling no need to get home quickly, she was going to take her time. About five blocks away from her home, she heard running footsteps behind her. She stood aside to let a runner aside, a common practice in the suburbs. No runner did. Instead, Mamoru stood beside her, almost out of breath. Usagi inwardly groaned, but stopped, allowing Mamoru to catch his breath. This day wasn't going to get any better any time soon.  
"Hi," Mamoru said, still slightly winded. "I was wondering if you would help me study for Music finals. I really need help..."  
Usagi sighed patiently. "I'm sorry, Mamoru," she said, slightly annoyed, "but I can't help you study. I have to give some piano lessons this afternoon. Finals are when, two weeks from now? You can find someone else."  
Mamoru looked slightly crestfallen. "What about tomorrow then?" he said, still slightly hopeful.  
Usagi sighed again. "No Mamoru, I can't help you study tomorrow either." She spoke as though she were explaining things to a very small child, patiently and slowly, almost like she was making sure he could understand every word she was saying.  
"What about the day after that?"  
"No, I can't help you study then."  
"What about this weekend?"  
"Well, maybe..." Usagi stopped, horrified. What was she saying? But she continued. "Pick me up at seven. We'll go to the library."  
Mamoru smiled. "Seven."  
Usagi continued home as Mamoru turned the other way. If there was a record for the worst Wednesdays, this had to be one of them.  
  
Usagi flopped on her bed. She was sorry that she actually had to give piano lessons, but it was her only way of making money. Her parents, upset that she wouldn't get good grades, made her work for money to buy supplies, feeling that her painting was only a distraction that kept her from bringing home satisfactory markings. She had spent the last hour and a half listening to out of tune six year olds bang on the piano keys. And in an hour, she had to give violin lessons to another group. Her head pounded at the thought.  
Matters with Mamoru weren't making it much better. Every so often, he would cross her thoughts. Get a grip, Usagi. You do not like him. For heaven's sake, you think he's annoying! Usagi sighed dreamily. Still...Usagi, get a grip! He's not that cute! She slapped her forehead in annoyance. What a wonderful day...  
  
Usagi dried her hair as she stepped out of her shower. She washed away the days troubles, refreshed, and was in a good mood. She pulled on a pair of pajamas, grabbed a book, and nestled under her bunny covers.   
Her cat, which she had named Luna, jumped onto her lap, purring. "Yes, Luna, I'll get you a treat," Usagi said, reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing the container. Luna ate it, walked over to Usagi, and sat down near her feet. While Luna washed herself, Usagi half-dozed while trying to read. Both cat and master fell asleep, Luna at Usagi's feet.  
  
Morning sunlight streamed through her window, dancing across her face. Usagi yawned and stretched, feeling more optimistic about today. The morning sunshine was to cheery to keep her in a dark mood for long. She threw on a wine-colored tight t-shirt and a long black denim skirt. She braided her hair. She was simple looking, perfect for the cold day, despite the fact it was early May.  
Usagi slipped quietly down the stairs, making her way toward the kitchen. She took a cup of orange juice off the table, grabbed her beat-up school bag, her laptop, and stuffed some cash in her pocket to pick up a coffee later. It was still early, about six o'clock, and she knew what she wanted to do.  
The morning air was crisp and fresh as she headed out the door. Usagi loved early mornings in the city. Shopkeepers were just starting to open up, leaving their doors open to let fresh air in, conversing lazily; fruit and vegetable stalls were setting up, bright produce gleaming freshly in the morning light as their owners argued over prices; elderly women were clutching their old husbands' arms, the couples taking walks and doing early shopping. It was peaceful and busy.  
Usagi walked past the vegetable stands and down a small set of steps, into a cafŽ below street level. Jazz music played softly in the background. Small tables were scattered around, most catching the light from the high windows. Not many people were in at this early hour. This was no Starbucks, not the kind of cafŽ where one just came in, got coffee, and left; it was a sit-in kind of place with good coffee, good music, and a perfect atmosphere. Usagi sat near the front of the cafŽ, her back toward the door.   
She pulled out her laptop, and started her composing program. Usagi began to busily loose herself in her piece, listening with headphones so she wouldn't disturb any other costumers. The noise drowned out all sound, so Usagi didn't hear someone come in the door, and then come up behind her. She had her eyes closed, was completely lost in the music, and was oblivious to the fact that someone had just sat in front of her. He reached out and snatched off her headphones.  
Usagi opened her eyes, startled. She looked angrily at the person who sat across from her. "Mamoru? What did you do that for?" she hissed in a loud whisper. "I was just starting to get an idea for the woodwinds section."  
Mamoru looked at her regretfully. "Sorry," he said simply.  
"Mamoru, do you know how long it has taken me to think of that? Three weeks. Three whole weeks. I have been composing this for two months now, but the woodwinds section was taking forever. It would have been finished." To her shame, she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I worked so hard."  
Mamoru looked at her sadly. "I'm really sorry, Usagi. I know, I'll make it up to you. Are you free after school? I want to show you something, you'll like it."  
Usagi eyed him. "What are you hinting at?"  
Mamoru laughed. "It's just a place I go when I have to think. It's so beautiful, I can't describe it, you will fall in love with it the moment you see it. You can appreciate this kind of thing, Usagi. You are a kind person."  
Usagi smiled at the compliment. "Okay, I'll meet you at the front door at three o'clock. Then you can take me there."  
Mamoru smiled. "Deal."  
  
Usagi was anxious throughout the entire day. It's not that I even like the guy, she thought, but he would be a really good friend. I need someone to talk to, I have this instinct it's him. I have a feeling that our friendship will last forever, I just do. I just met him, yet I feel like I've known him all my life.  
  
Usagi stood outside the front of the school at promptly three o'clock. Several minutes later, Usagi someone running through the halls. Usagi was not surprised to see it was Mamoru. She smiled when she saw him skid to a halt. "Hi," he said, breathlessly.  
Usagi giggled. "And once again, it seems that I leave you breathless."  
Mamoru nodded tragically. "It seems so," he said mournfully.  
Usagi giggled. "Are we going or not?"  
Mamoru nodded. "But first," he said, pulling a blindfold out from behind his back, "we must blindfold the lady."  
Usagi backed away a step. "We didn't bargain for that, Mamo-chan."  
Mamoru smiled at the nickname Usagi had just gave him. "Well, dear Usa-chan, we'll just have to compromise, and let me blindfold you if you want to go."  
"You promised!" Usagi said, biting her lower lip.  
"We'll go," Mamoru said. "Just put on the blindfold. I promise, you'll love it a million times more this way.  
Usagi put on the blindfold, grudging. Mamoru smiled. "Let's go, then!"  
  
To any passerby, they looked like a young couple hopelessly in love. Usagi kept breaking into giggles as Mamoru steered her clear of people. They even looked a couple, Usagi in her poetic, simple outfit, Mamoru equally in his, a black t-shirt and black pair of jeans. A passerby just might think that Mamoru going to propose to her, by the way he had a serious smile on his face, trying to keep from giggling the way Usagi did drunkenly.  
Usagi was beginning to become impatient. "Are we almost there, Mamo-chan?" she almost whined.  
Mamoru steered her clear of an elderly couple who looked at them with lovesick looks on their faces, as if remembering long past times when they were the same way. "Almost, Usa. Almost."  
In a moment, they reached their destination. "Ready, Usa?" Mamoru asked.  
"Of course, Mamo-chan. Don't be so silly."  
Mamoru gently untied the blindfold. Usagi was looking over a high bridge, over Tokyo Bay. Ships were pulling in for last shipments, as small as toys from the height in the splendid blue-green water. Shops and houses along the side were closing up, their owners talking to one another, saying goodbye. Grocers packed the food from their outdoor food stalls down, giving an occasional child a left over pear or orange. The sun was low in the sky, reflecting over the water. Vivid orange and red streaked the sky and water, giving the impression that they sky was on fire. Above, pastel pink and purple clouds floated lazily, feather-light.   
Usagi looked at Mamoru, pure bliss in her eyes. "Oh Mamo-chan, it's so beautiful. I'm floating." Without realizing what she was doing, she reached over to him, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you, Mamoru," she whispered. "Do you know what my true dream is? I've always dreamed of being beautiful. Before you think any less of me, I want to explain that I don't want human beauty, the shadow of what real beauty is. This, this is beauty," she said, pointing to the setting sun, "that red is beauty. Beauty is the drops of dew aglow by the morning sun. Beauty is a child's laughter, is the dance of the light of the moon, is an early rose in June, is the silver snow in the winter. You have no idea how maddening it is to be surrounded by this beauty and never having it. But that's what makes it seem so much more beautiful. Beauty is the very contrast between lightness and darkness. And now I want it more than ever. Thank you, Mamo-chan."  
"Usa, I hardly know you, but I feel like we've been friends forever. We should make a pact now; to be best friends until the end of eternity."  
Usagi grabbed his hand, looked over the bay, and echoed, "Best friends until the end." She looked over and smiled at him. "Best friends," she echoed softly.  
  
Mamoru loved to surprise Usagi. It was so easy, she would be sitting alone with a book, or reaching in her locker to get something, and he would quietly slip beside her and do something like pull her hair or say something to startle her. Which was exactly why Mamoru loved to be around her: she was so serious, it was fun to try to make her act less and less shy. It wasn't that he was trying to change Usagi, he was just bringing out what was already there, her sense of fun, her humor, her laughter.  
Mamoru crept up behind her, looking to the left and the right to see if anyone was coming. No one was in the empty halls. Mamoru stepped behind Usagi, opened his mouth to say something... and was slapped lightly on the cheek by Usagi. "I know what you were planning to do, Mamo-chan, don't try to hide it." Usagi smiled smugly at Mamoru.  
"You have no proof! You can't say that!" He said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He always lost to Usagi; well unless they were playing pool, Usagi was horrible at pool.  
"I have no physical proof, but I know that you have a pattern in which you do this, once, then two days later, then four days later, then eight days later, etcetera. Don't think your plan was totally genius Mamoru; my, we might even get a Mamoru with a swelled head now, mightn't we?" Usagi teased gently.  
Mamoru decided to change the subject. "So are we still studying this weekend?" He said in a quick tone.   
"Umm... Mamoru? That was last weekend, remember?" Usagi smiled slightly. "Trying to change the subject? I'll let you. What do you want to do this weekend?"  
"Well, I did have something in mind. My parents owned a little plot of forest land somewhere south of hear. Maybe we could visit that?"  
Usagi nodded her head, but sighed. "You still won't talk about your parents, will you? I know, I don't want to press you, I just think you'd feel better if you told someone, whether it's me or someone else."  
Mamoru looked away from her. "Let's go get something to eat or some coffee or something. I'm hungry."  
  
"Mamoru, it doesn't take that long to pick out fudge."  
"Yes, Usa, it does. I need to take my time on serious matters such as these, and you aren't helping."  
Usagi giggled. "Serious matters. But of course, your math test isn't serious enough to take your time on."  
Mamoru turned his head away from her, looking at the display. "I refuse to dignify that remark."  
Usagi giggled again. "Here, I'll choose one of these fudges randomly and then we'll go. When I said I would buy you fudge, I didn't mean for it to take this long!"  
  
"Usa, can we please go to a restaurant or something? I really need some food. I didn't know you liked to shop! Maybe a pita or something... a break would be nice, you know."  
"Mamoru, just one more shop. I really need a new pair of clogs."  
  
Mamoru flopped down in his seat, all the bags of the afternoon's shopping beside him. "Really, Usagi, did you have to buy this much? All I got was a new pair of socks and some fudge, but you got all this... you really never fail to amaze me, Tsukino Usagi."  
Usagi shoveled a forkful of salad into her mouth. She chewed for a moment, swallowed, and replied, "Good." She shoved another forkful in her mouth. "I'm hungry. Shopping does make one hungry."  
Mamoru laughed. "You're telling that to me? I know, dear Usa, I know all too well that shopping gives one and appetite. Look at you go! That's your third salad! You must be hungrier than I thought!"  
Usagi glared at Mamoru while hastily chewing her salad. "Well, I would be finished sooner. It just takes longer to eat a salad then it does a burger."  
"Then get a burger! Usa, I thought you of all people would have the logic to get something that you could eat faster, like a burger, or something."  
Usagi glared even more at him. "I don't eat burgers, Mamo-chan. I'm a vegetarian."  
Mamoru stared at her. "You're a vegetarian? No way! You eat meat... I know you do! I've seen you!"  
Usagi shook her head. "Like when?"  
Mamoru hesitated. "Last week at lunch?" he guessed weakly.  
"Nope," Usagi said, a little victoriously. "I've beaten you again."  
"Well, this ruins my summer barbeque plans," Mamoru joked. "I actually did have a couple," he said, turning more serious. "My apartment complex holds one every year. I'm allowed to have one guest over, the food is pretty pricey." His tone changed to a joking one again, "Although I can't say it's worth it."  
"Hey Mamoru," Usagi said, "can we leave? I have to get home by seven. I think we're having dinner guests. I can meet you here at nine o'clock, though. Okay?"  
"Of course. We could go somewhere after, like a movie or something too. I'll pick you up at nine. We can walk, my car is in the garage."  
"Great. Let's go, then."  
  
Usagi hated the dinners her family planned. Most commonly, they were old college friends that would gush and remember and talk for hours all about college. Usagi could normally slip out after an hour or so.  
"Usagi? Where were you? Dinner is in twenty minutes, go upstairs and put something nice on."  
Usagi groaned, but headed up the stairs to her room. She put on a creamy muslin spaghetti strap dress with a high waist that fell to about mid-calf. She pulled her hair in a bun, leaving loose curls falling out. She brushed some clear lip-gloss on, tucked her feet in sandals, and went downstairs again. Usagi could look nice if she wanted to; but, clearly, she didn't want to, and preferred to avoid looking nice at all costs.   
  
Dinner was dragging on forever. It was almost nine, Mamoru would be here any minute.   
Usagi excused herself to the bathroom. She opened the window, knocked out the screen, and pulled herself up so she sat on the windowsill. Feet dangling, she jumped down about three feet, behind bushes that circled her house. Usagi cursed silently for not wearing a watch. She guessed it was about eight fifty seven, and had no time to waste. She ducked low, and ran around to the front of the house, and down the sidewalk for a bit, catching Mamoru before he could get to her house.  
She smiled. "Hi, Mamo-chan." Usagi had never looked so beautiful. Mamoru raised an eyebrow, and gently reached over to pull a twig out of her hair.   
Usagi looked at it. "Don't ask. Let's just go."  
  
Despite her hate of people, Usagi found herself increasingly exposed to them. Since Usagi and Mamoru had become best friends, it seemed that some of Mamoru's popularity was rubbing of on her. She discovered that she didn't mind the attention she was getting, and although she most defiantly wasn't the most popular person in the school, she had made a good deal of friends.  
"Hey, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked him.  
"Hey what, Usa?"  
"I can tell you anything, right?"  
"Of course, Usa. What are best friends for?"  
Usagi giggled. "That I don't know. But anyway. You know Sasha, right?"  
"Right..."  
"Let me start differently. I think I'm in love." Usagi giggled. "Not really. But I do really like Sasha. What should I do? He asked me out for this Saturday. I know that it's when we planned to go fishing, but can we change times?"  
Mamoru felt his heart sink. It's not that you like her that way, Mamoru. You just feel threatened by him. Right? Still, you were really looking forward to an evening with your best friend. Still, you do want her to be happy, right? Look at her, Mamoru, he felt his conscious tell him, she looks truly happy for the first time in a long while. You want her to be happy. Let her go.  
Mamoru smiled. "Sure, go ahead! I don't mind, as long as you're happy, Usa." Usagi beamed at him.  
"Thank you so much, Mamo-chan!" She hugged him.  
Mamoru hugged her back, but something deep inside his conscious told him that things were defiantly different in their friendship.  
  
"Motoki? Are you there?" Mamoru shook his friend. It was Saturday evening, the night of Usagi's date, and Mamoru decided to talk to one of his oldest, best friends.   
Motoki looked at Mamoru. "Yes, I'm listening. I think I know what it is."  
"What, jealousy?" Mamoru asked, yawning. "I don't think so. I just really care about Usa, she's my best friend, I don't want to see her hurt." He put his head down on the counter, on his hands, closing his eyes.  
"No. I think you're in love with her. Mamo-chan?" Motoki asked him. Mamoru didn't answer; he had fallen asleep.  
  
Mamoru was woken up the next morning by the telephone ringing. He cursed, and picked up the phone. "Hi, Mamo-chan! I called last night, but Motoki said you had fallen asleep at the Crown Fruit Parlor, and he had to take you home, and that you couldn't talk because, well, you know, you were asleep!" Mamoru smiled to himself; Usagi had never sounded bubblier.  
"Hi, Usa. I was still asleep, until you woke me up. How about I meet you for breakfast, and you can tell me all about last night."  
  
Usagi felt bad about waking Mamoru up, but was still ecstatic about how the last night had gone. "Hi, Mamoru! You sleep too much, though I'm sorry I woke you up."  
Mamoru smiled back at her; it was hard not to catch her optimistic mood.  
A waitress seated them, and took their orders. "I'll pay today," Mamoru said to the waitress. She left. "So. The burning question. How did your date go, Usa?"  
"It was wonderful. Sasha is such a gentleman, Mamo-chan. We saw a movie, went out for ice-cream, and he brought me home. My parents were delighted to meet him, he's charming, intelligent, and polite."  
Mamoru, though thoroughly trying to restrain himself, burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Usa," he apologized, "you just look and sound so excited. I'm glad you've found someone."  
Usagi smiled at Mamoru. "Yes, and I really to think he is that certain someone for me. He's perfect, Mamo-chan. I think I'm in love with him, though this was just one date. I really do."  
Mamoru smiled back at her, but he was empty inside. You want her to be happy, and she loves him. You want her to be loved, and he's perfect for her, his logic screamed at him. His heart silenced those thoughts immediately. He's too perfect for her, you know that, Mamoru. She loves him, he loves her, I suppose, but he's too perfect. He's everything she wants and needs, but that's why he can't be with her. That's why, she needs someone who isn't perfect, so that way she's surprised. If they married, then they wouldn't have any arguments. Their children would never get in trouble. She needs arguments, and someone who won't be perfect. She needs to keep her wit to her. If they married, she would lose that and her humor. Look at you, Mamoru, you think they're in love and going to marry from one date. You are hopeless.  
  
Mamoru's guesses were too true. Everyday, Usagi fell more in love with Sasha, and although he didn't realize it, Mamoru was falling more in love with Usagi everyday. He loved her smile, her humor, he laugh, her hands, her understanding, her wit, her charm. He loved her more than anything. He didn't know it.  
"Motoki?" Mamoru asked his friend. "Do you even listen to me any more? I told you, I don't know what to do anymore. I hardly see Usagi. It's almost graduation. What am I going to do?"  
"What? About what?" Motoki asked vaguely, as though his mind was somewhere else. Mamoru looked at his friend. Motoki seemed to be staring at something. Mamoru followed his gaze, and found a girl, about seventeen, playing pinball.  
"Motoki," Mamoru teased, "pay more attention to those dishes you're washing. You might drop one."  
"Mamoru, I know precisely what to do," Motoki said, suddenly snapping back into attention.  
"What?"  
"Tell Usagi how you feel."  
"And... how is that? How do I feel?"  
Motoki shook his head sadly at Mamoru. "You're in love with her, man. Duh, I mean, why else you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Drop the dishes while you dry them because you're looking at Usagi and Sasha feeding the birds across the street in the park."  
"I love Usagi, Motoki. She's my best friend, I love her like I love you, as friends. I'm not in love with her."  
"Whatever you say, pal."  
"I have to go, Motoki." Mamoru got up to leave. Motoki caught him, and pulled him back down to sit again.  
"Just listen Mamoru, for one second." His eyes were serious, his voice equally so. "If you love someone enough, let her go, and if she comes back, she loves you too. Let her go, Mamoru," Mamoru shook his head and left before Motoki could finish. "...because she'll come back."  
  
Usagi sat across from Mamoru at the lunch table. "Hey, Usa, I have to tell you something," Mamoru said to Usagi in a quiet sort of whisper. As usual, they were sitting in the corner of the lunch room alone at their table. Usagi was starting to sit with Sasha more and more, but today, Mamoru had asked that Usagi sit with him.  
"What, Mamo-chan?" Usagi said, slightly concerned.  
"I'm going to college, as you know, but I've decided to become a transfer student and go to France."  
"What?" Usagi said, the words not just registering in her brain.  
"I'm going to college in France."  
To her shame, tears started to well up in Usagi's eyes. "What? Mamoru, you can't do that. You're my best friend, what am I supposed to do without you?"  
Mamoru looked away. "Well, you have Sasha and your other friends, Usa. You'll survive without me."  
Usagi looked at him, furious. "You're jealous," she said slowly, "You're jealous of Sasha because I'm spending more time with him."  
Mamoru looked at her. "You told me you needed me, because I'm your best friend," he said. "But you never thought that I needed you. You asked me once to tell you what happened to my parents. Once I was ready to tell you, you were off with Sasha. There have been so many nights when you've called me, and I've come over and given you a shoulder to cry on. But what about when I need you? What about when I need to cry and to have someone tell me that it'll be alright? You've never given me a shoulder, Usagi, never!"  
Usagi started to cry. "Usa, I'm sorry," Mamoru said, softening his tone. "I guess we're just growing apart. But we'll always be best friends Usa, you promised me, I promised you. I love you Usa, I know you love me, we'll always be best friends. You'll always be there in the shadows, watching over me. And I'll watch over you, too." Mamoru stood up, and walked over, and hugged her. She hugged him back, crying into his shoulder softly. Slowly, the lunchroom emptied, but the two sat their, still hugging each other.  
Graduation was coming swiftly. Mamoru and Usagi quickly renewed their friendship. Although they remained friends, there was nothing Usagi could do to convince Mamoru not to go to France.  
Usagi found herself spending less and less time with Sasha, helping Mamoru start to pack, beginning to find information on how he could rent his apartment while he was gone, buying furniture he could transport easily from Japan to France, quizzing him on French.  
Two days before graduation, though, Sasha called her. "Hello, Usagi," he said quietly as he always did. "Can you come to the park with me this afternoon?"  
"I think yes. Yes, I can go. What time should I meet you there?"  
"Now?"  
Usagi was puzzled, but replied yes, grabbed her keys, and drove. Sasha was waiting for her by an old willow tree, right by near the center of the park. Although it was summertime, hardly any children were playing. Sasha led her below an oak tree, climbed up, and pulled her up after him.  
  
"Hello, Usa. How are you?" Mamoru said, picking up the telephone. It was a trick that never failed to amaze him; he would hear the phone ring, and for some strange reason, he knew it was Usagi before she even could say anything.  
"Hi, Mamo-chan." Mamoru could hear her smile faintly by the tone of her voice. "Can I talk to you? In person?" Her voice wavered. "It's really important."  
"Sure, Usagi. Anything at all for you."  
"I'll drive over. Bye."  
Mamoru could feel it, by her tone, that something very serious had just happened. Somehow, he had a feeling that something was going to change, in a couple minutes, something in his life was going to change.  
  
Usagi sat gingerly on his couch as he started to make tea. She nodded her thanks as he handed it to her.  
He settled himself on a chair, blowing on his tea to cool it. "So, Usa," Mamoru said, "what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Usagi smiled at him. Though Usagi was happy, Mamoru felt a strange premonition that he would not like this news. "Mamo-chan, Sasha just asked me to marry him."  
Mamoru's mouth went dry. "And, Usa?"  
"I said I needed to think about it first. I wanted to talk to you. I think I love him, Mamoru."  
Mamoru stood up, and sat down beside her. "Usagi, if you think you love him, then you don't love him enough to marry him. I know that you think you love him, but do you really feel with your entire heart that you do?"  
"I wanted to ask you. Do I?"  
"Usagi, I can't make that decision for you. But I know, I know, that you don't want to marry him, you want to marry me. I love you with all my heart Usagi. You and Sasha would be perfect. He would always love you, and you him, and your marriage would be perfect. You would have perfect children who never got into trouble, you would never have financial trouble, you would live long and old and retire with your bank account full. You would be poor in spirit. You would lose your dream. You would lose your will and your difference and you would lose me. I couldn't love someone who couldn't love me back. So Usagi, you marry me or him. You have to love either one of us, me or him, it's all or nothing. You lose your best friend, or your illusion of love. Do you love me Usagi?"  
Usagi stared at him, eyes full of tears. The spilled down her cheeks, never ending for a moment. Her eyes suddenly filled with rage. "Curse you, and all your descendents, Chiba Mamoru, for making me feel this way! Curse your selfishness, curse you for making me choose between you and him. Curse you until the end of all time, Chiba-san!" She ran out the door.  
  
Mamoru sat on the cold, wet park bench, looking at his hands. It had rained on his graduation day. Usagi had stood far behind him, in order alphabetically by last names. He had been given his diploma, been hurried of the stage, and been free to wander hopelessly around. He was cold, empty, hollow. Nothing provoked reaction from him. A cruel fate had been bestowed upon him, so nothing he could do could change it. The day after tomorrow he was leaving for France.  
By leaving Japan, Mamoru new that it would only make his trouble more pain. He had hoped his heard would freeze, make him free of emotion and free of pain, but as long as Usagi haunted him, he would have no such luck.  
It had been a week since he had last seen her, talked to her. The girl he had loved, the one he had whispered his secrets and hopes to, the shoulder he had cried on, the girl which fate had so cruelly sent to him, to mock him, had not talked to him. She wasn't that type of person.  
At least, Mamoru thought, that I am Majoring in English. I get so many good pieces out of this, though the topic has been worn out a bit.   
He looked up. Usagi stood there. So its true, fate can get crueler.  
"Hi, Mamo-chan," she whispered. She looked smaller, more fragile, and unreachable. She looked hurt. "Do you mind if I sit here."  
Mamoru shook his head and moved over so she would have room to sit. Usagi sat gingerly next to him, keeping her eyes downcast. She bit her lip, to keep from crying. She started to talk.  
"I know I hurt you, Mamo-chan. I was surprised, I was hurt, I said stupid things. But I only realize now how much your words are true, how much you mean too me. You're my best friend, I love you because you are always there. And only now I realize that you are not only my best friend, but you are my soul-mate, the only person I could ever spend the rest of my life with. Not only can I acknowledge that, but I can only beg you to marry me." She got up and, on one knee, looked up at him, gently crying.   
Mamoru looked at her, shocked. If you love someone enough, let her go, and if the love is true, she'll come back. Motoki's words echoed through his head. He smiled at her. She suddenly grinned, he pulled her up and kissed her. She took that to signify his answer. The pulled away, still touching noses. Usagi smiled. "Best friends."  
There had been no first dance, no breakups, no lonely nights, but pure love that would never be broken, never shattered.  
"Hey Mamoru?" Usagi asked suddenly.  
"What, Usa?"  
"Forget it when I said curse you and all your descendents, okay?"  
  
  
And so I urge you all, fellow readers, to dare to love, to hope, to dream, and to feel, for sorrow and joy can take you to the silver stars and reach you the skies.  
  
~owari~  
  
Author's ending notes: I really enjoyed writing this, and I just want to dedicate it to all those who actually read this, and all those who have fallen into love(not me --;;). I hope you liked it. I won't command you to review, but if you find any errors, comments, and suggestions, please contact me. This is just the main frame for a mini-series I am going to do, the support may be a little poor of the plotline you expected, but little side stories occur during this main base, so stay tuned for more! Thanks, all you writers, readers, and reviewers out there.  



End file.
